


SandersSidesSmutMonth 2018 Roman Week

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bragging, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hesitation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2018, Sappy, Sloppy Seconds, Solo Roman, Threesome - M/M/M, self doubt, slow, thrill of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: These are all my stories from the Sanders Sides Smut Month over on Tumblr.  Each 'story' will be all the stories for the specific characters week, and put in a collection together.Each note to start each chapter will contain any warnings, and the prompt for the story.





	1. Day 1 Roman week. Solo Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> SandersSidesSmutMonth. Day 1 Roman week. Solo Roman.  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Prompt: Roman is an exhibitionist, so, he likes to get himself off in (semi) public places e.g. the kitchen, living room, hallways (or somewhere more public in a human AU). He hasn’t been caught yet, but the idea is so erotic.

Roman bit his lip as he eased his door closed and made his way down the hall to the stairs, making sure to take each one slowly. In his pants his cock was already twitching to life as he saw the living room completely empty. Running his hand over the ps4, he tried not to giggle as he felt how cool it was, meaning Virgil was long gone upstairs. Doing a quick check of the kitchen, he made his way back to the living room and sat down in the rooms corner arm chair.

Letting out a small sigh, Roman ran his hand over the front of his pants, palm caressing the head of his cock. Biting his lip again, he kept a close eye on the stairs as he wrapped his hand lengthwise around himself. The tips of his fingers touched over his balls as he moved his hand up and down a few times, eyes never wavering from the stairs.

 

It wasn’t often that he was able to do this in the living room, way too often one of the others would still be up. Sure when he came down and there was someone there, he could tell them to go to bed. But that would get rid of the thrill of touching himself at the top of the stairs, head moving both ways to make sure no one was coming. He always came the hardest those time, especially if he heard whoever was downstairs get up and move around.

The thrill of getting caught always made his cock throb and the need to find new places to try a challenge. In the hallway was always amazing too, leaning against his door, hand on the knob ready to slip back into his room if he heard someone coming.

“Fuck.” Roman hissed softly, finally sliding his pants down and hooked under his balls.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, Roman slowly stroked himself with one hand, the other cupping his balls. Sometimes he wished he could take it further, slide his fingers into himself as he stroked his cock. The very thought made him squirm in the chair, cock dripping out pre-come, but that would be too risky. It would involve lube and if he had to cover up, his fingers would still be wet. Not that he couldn’t just will it away, but he knows himself well. He wouldn’t actually want to stop what he was doing, because that would be the ultimate thrill.

None the less, he slid his fingers down and teased over his hole as he continued to move his hand over himself. Letting out a soft whine, he slid lower in the chair, spreading his legs wider letting his finger slick with pre-come to slide along his hole better. A small noise attracted his attention, the sound of a door opening and closing. His cock throbbed again as he listened harder, still stroking himself fast, straining to hear steps coming to the stairs. For a long moment Roman froze, hearing the steps coming closer before they moved away again, another door opening and closing.

Roman let his hand start moving again, faster as his heart rate stayed up as he could hear voices coming from one of the rooms. His breathing hitched as he felt his balls starting to draw up against himself, so close.

“Virgil, I told you to go to bed!” Patton’s voice rang out, sending Roman over the edge at how very close to the top of the stairs the voice was.

“It’s just me, Padre.” Roman called out, hoping Patton wouldn’t notice the shake in his voice.

“Oh, sorry Roman, sorry Virgil. But you should be in bed too!”

“Be right there.”

Roman summoned a rag and cleaned himself up quickly, in case Patton decided to come down, willing the rag away as well. Fixing himself up he headed up the stairs, smiling at Patton’s nod and heading into his own room, leaving Roman to head to his. Getting in and closing the door, Roman let out a pleased sigh and crawled into bed, feeling relieved and tired; Mind already on different places to try next time.


	2. Roman week Day 2. Prinxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman week Day 2. Prinxiety.  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Prompt: a. Both Roman and Virgil are still virgins, awkward and inexperienced, but they want to have sex. It’s awkward and a little strange but it works and it’s very them.

“Wait, wait.” Virgil mumbled, pulling away from Roman again.

Roman leaned back, worried look on his face as Virgil huffed out a sigh, running his fingers through his own hair.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, pushing hair back that just fell back over his forehead again.

“No need to be sorry, my love. Do you want to stop?”

“No?” Virgil’s word was formed as a question, making himself flush and Roman frown slightly.

“Virgil, if you’re not ready, we don’t have to do anything. You know that.” Roman said, brushing his fingers under Virgil’s jaw, tilting it up to look at him.

“I do, and I want to, but what if it’s bad? Neither of us know what we’re doing.”

“Not in practice, but I’m pretty sure that we’ve got the basics down.” Roman smiled, but there was a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

Virgil gave him a look that made the cocksure smile slide off Roman’s face into more of a fond one.

“Everything will be fine, my love.” Roman moved further on the bed, pulling Virgil to lay down facing him, pulling him close against his front, arm around his waist. “We went over safe words, how we want the first time to go, did the proper clean up. We’re ready if you want to keep going, and I’m also okay if you’re not.”

Virgil bit his lip softly as he let Roman’s words sooth him slowly, letting himself relax against his front. Wrapping his fingers around Roman’s sash, he leaned into him, pressing their lips together gently. Roman smiled into the kiss, letting their lips move together, letting his other arm wrap under Virgil’s head.

Piece by piece of their clothing came off at their will, the clothing melting away and ending up on the floor until they were just in their underwear. Virgil’s face was a bright red as he could feel Roman’s cock pressed against his through the thin layers. Roman’s skin was covered in goosebumps, the tips of his ears matching Virgil’s face.

“Are you ready for the last to come off?” Roman asked, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s bottom lip.

“Y-yea.” Virgil nodded, still flushed, put couldn’t help himself as his hips jerked.

Roman rolled Virgil onto his back, making his way between his legs, running his hands over his hips. Virgil gasped softly as he nodded, letting Roman pull his final layer of clothing off to join the rest.

“You too.” Virgil said, squirming under Roman’s gaze.

This time it was Roman’s turn to flush at Virgil’s look, as he stripped his own underwear off. Roman’s hands ran over Virgil’s hips again, rubbing his thumb back and forth as he leaned over Virgil. A hiss left Virgil as their cock moved against the others, making his hips jerk and making Roman fall against him.

“Sorry! I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, no harm done.” Roman gasped, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“It could have.”

“Been bad, and it wasn’t, we’re good.” Roman finished, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

Virgil nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, resting their foreheads together. Roman smiled at him, pressing their lips together again as he moved his hips slightly, letting their cocks rub together. A soft moan left Virgil’s lips as his legs spread, giving Roman more room as he moved his hips in small circles.

“Please, I want more.” Virgil blurted out, his band-aid technique nearly making Roman chuckle, if this time it didn’t send a shiver down his spine.

“Ok, my love.”

Roman leaned back again, teasing his fingers over Virgil’s thighs, before summoning a bottle of lube. Clicking the bottle open, Roman added too much lube to his fingers, the excess dripping on the sheets. Making a small face, he capped the bottle and set it to the side, more lube dripping as he moved his fingers to Virgil’s hole.

“Good?” Roman asked, running his finger along the rim of Virgil’s hole, free hand rubbing his thigh.

“G-good.” Virgil nodded, gasping as Roman pressed the tip of his finger in.

Roman took his time, slowly pressing his finger in and out, making sure Virgil was more than ready when he added a second. It took a few minutes and Roman going back to just one before Virgil was actually ready for two. But Roman kept his movements as slow as Virgil needed them to be, even taking a third when Virgil told him to.

“Ro.” Virgil gasped, as Roman’s fingers teased against his prostate, making Virgil’s cock leak pre-come.

“Do you want me to get you off like this, my love?”

“But, you.” Virgil whined as the fingers pressed over again.

“This is about you right now, if you can’t take more and want to come just like this, we can have our full first time another day.”

Virgil whined, shaking his head, his toes curling as Roman moved his fingers against his most sensitive spot.

“N-no, want you in me, w-want your...” Virgil swallowed hard, his face turning red again. “Want you cock, please?”

Roman shivered hard, his cock throbbing at Virgil’s words as he slid his fingers out and grabbed the lube. Spreading some on his cock, Roman had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from coming right away. Putting the closed bottle to the side again, Roman slid forward, pressing the head of his cock against his hole.

“Breathe for me.” Roman mumbled softly, his own eyes squeezing shut as the head of his cock slipped in, the hot, squeezing pressure feeling too good.

“Ro, so big.” Virgil gasped, reaching out to find Roman’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Tell me when I can move, my love.” Roman panted, his hips shaking as Virgil squirmed slightly.

“More, I-I think I can take more.”

Roman nodded, pressing in a couple more inches, pausing again as Virgil’s back arched off the bed, his cock throbbing. Trailing his fingers over Virgil’s cock made the darker side whine, his breathe hitching in his chest.

“Ro!” Virgil shouted, starting to come as Roman’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked once.

The extra pressure and the soft whimpers coming from Virgil’s mouth made Roman follow him over the edge. Pulling back slowly Roman pulled out with a small gasp, shivering as he watched his come drip out of Virgil. Summoning a towel, Roman slowly cleaned Virgil as the other hid his face behind his hand. Pressing the towel between Virgil’s legs, Roman moved to lay next to him, pulling him to face him again.

“Are you ok, Virge, please talk to me.” Roman asked, one hand running through Virgil’s hair, the other over his side.

“I came before you were even fully inside of me.” Virgil whispered softly, a soft whimper to his tone.

“It’s alright, my love. I was right behind you.”

“Yea, but only because I came.”

“Virge, please look at me.” Roman said softly, rubbing the tip of his nose against Virgil’s hands.

Peeking over the top of his fingers, Virgil’s eyes searched Roman’s as the prince pressed their foreheads together.

“Your first time is never going to be perfect, that is a fact. And anyone who says different was either incredibly lucky. Or lying through their teeth.”

“But…” Virgil trailed off, finally letting his hands move off his face, pressing them against Roman’s chest.

“We have all the time in the world to have the supposed perfect time, but I’m not in the least disappointed in the time we had. Understand?”

Virgil nodded, tilting his head up and catching Roman’s lips, kissing him softly as he let his hands wrap around Roman’s waist. Roman smiled against his lips, pulling him even closer and letting their lips move softly against the others. Virgil pulled away in a yawn, his eyes fluttering as his head tilted to the side.

“How about a nap, and we can shower and change the sheets later?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded, kissing him again before the two shifted until Roman was on his back with Virgil curled against his side. Roman smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead as he pulled the blanket over them, slowly slipping to sleep himself.


	3. Roman week Day 3. Logince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman week Day 3. Logince.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Prompt: c. Roman is egotistical and cocky, thinking he’s a sex god and everything. Logan scoffs at him and asks him to prove it – he does, and Logan is surprised at how exceptionally good he is. Cue the “I told you so” rant.

Logan rolled his eyes, looking away from his Nook to where Roman was telling a very animated tale to Remy and Virgil.

“And then! I swept the attractive male away to my quarters for the night, and showed him the time of his life. After all, I am the best lay in the land.” Roman smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, which only made Virgil roll his eyes at him.

“Bullshit.” Logan mumbled under his breath, going back to what he was reading, as Roman made Offended Prince Noises tm.

“Are you trying to say I’m lying?” Roman asked, on hands finger tips still pressed to his own chest.

“I’m just saying you’re saying a falsehood,” Logan said. “You constantly claim how amazing you are at copulation, but that is such a subjective thing to boast.”

“Oh yea? Are you sure you aren’t just jealous I’m the best?” Roman asked, paying little mind that the other two took the opportunity to slip out of the room.

“Not in the least am I feeling any jealousy over a false claim.”

“False claim, huh?”

“That is what I said, yes.” Logan rolled his eyes, making a noise as Roman pulled his Nook from his hand.

Suddenly Logan found himself with a lapful of Roman, the prince wrapping a hand around his tie to pull Logan forward, tilting his head up.

“How about I give you a demonstration of this so called false claim, that you can make your own judgments on?”

Logan swallowed hard at the pure look of determination in Roman’s eyes, and how close their hips were pressed together. Licking his lips, Roman’s eyes tracking the movement before they met his again, Logan nodded.

“Show me.”

Roman’s lips slid into a smirk as he pulled Logan closer by his tie, pressing a soft kiss against his bottom lip.

“Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

As Roman pulled him into a deeper kiss, Logan could feel them sinking before feeling the softness of a mattress under him. Roman’s hands worked of Logan’s tie and slowly started undoing his shirt, hips grinding in small circles, making Logan gasp.

“Roman.” He hissed as Roman’s fingers finished with his buttons, before tangling in his hair.

“Don’t start begging just yet, we’ve got a long way to go.” Roman smiled, tugging his head to the side, pressing hot kisses against his neck.

Logan squirmed as Roman’s mouth attached to his neck, sucking a mark on his soft skin before kissing to his jaw. Roman’s mouth sealed over his again, ridding Logan of his shirt and pulling off his own, before shoving Logan to the bed. Trailing his fingers over Logan’s torso made goosebumps pop up in his wake, nails leaving soft red marks. Logan’s hips jerked up as Roman’s finger tips teased over his nipples, making him squirm under him.

“So hard and needy, and not even naked.” Roman coo’d, making Logan flush and try to sit up.

Grabbing Logan’s wrists, Roman pressed him back into the bed, holding both hands above his head. Pressing their lips back together, Roman rolled his hips making Logan gasp into his mouth. With a small smirk, Roman willed their clothes away, making Logan whine as their naked cocks ground together.

“So vocal, wouldn’t have taken you for one to be loud in bed.”

“S-shut up.” Logan fumbled out, hips bucking as Roman kissed him again.

Moving both Logan’s wrists to under one hand, Roman reached back and conjured some lube on his fingers. Circling his own hole, he moaned out Logan’s name as he pressed his finger in, making the male under him squirm again.

“Ro.” He whimpered, as Roman rocked between his own fingers and against Logan’s cock.

“Bet it’s going to feel amazing, your cock inside of me,” Roman purred, kissing the other again, letting out soft noises as he added a second finger. “Going to feel so good when I ride you, take you so nice and deep.”

Logan’s hips jerked again, cock throbbing against Roman’s as the prince continued to stretch himself. Adding a third finger, Roman arched his back pressing another deep kiss to Logan’s lips, letting himself get lost in the feeling. Slipping his fingers out, Roman moved up slightly, conjuring more lube before grabbing Logan’s cock. The brain hissed as Roman spread the cool liquid over him, before positioning him.

“Last chance to back out.” Roman said, holding him still.

“Please?” Logan asked, biting his own bottom lip.

Roman nodded, kissing him again as he slowly pressed himself down, taking Logan’s cock inch by inch. Logan squirmed again as Roman fully seated himself, sitting up and bringing Logan’s hands to hold his hips. Lifting himself up slowly, Roman got used to the feeling before moving back down again, making them both moan.

Pulling back up again, Roman circled his hips as he pressed down again, holding Logan’s hands tight over his hips. Logan’s chest moved rapidly up and down as Roman got into a rhythm, pulling and pushing, rocking his hips as he did so.

“Roman, fuck.” Logan panted, his eyes slipping shut a moment before Roman smacked his hand.

“Uh uh uh, none of that, I want you to watch me fucking you. Watch your cock sliding in and out of me, and most importantly, watching as I come for you.”

Logan moaned loudly, nodding his head as Roman moved faster, taking him all the way in before almost to the tip and back again. Roman’s cock leaked a steady trickle of pre-come on his stomach, bobbing and rubbing against him as the prince moved. Pulling one of Logan’s hands off of him, he wrapped it around his cock, before grabbing his wrist. Using Logan’s hand to stroke him, Roman’s head fell back slightly, his thrusts getting slightly sloppy.

“That’s it, baby. Make me come.” Roman groaned, moving Logan’s hand faster over him.

Roman’s moan filled the room as he started coming, covering Logan’s stomach and chest, his hips grinding down. Logan wasn’t far behind, the pulsing pressure around his cock, along with the visual of Roman coming, had him falling over the edge. Another soft moan left Roman as he felt Logan coming, filling him up and then some.

Summoning a towel, Roman cleaned Logan up before pulling off of him, slowly doing to rest of the cleaning. Lying down next to him, Roman rested his hand on Logan’s chest as it moved up and down, still fairly rapidly.

“You good?” Roman asked, moving his hand to brush Logan’s hair off his face, before settling on his chest again.

“Indeed so.” Logan nodded, clearing his throat, before turning his head to Roman.

“Best you’ve every had?” Roman smirked, watching Logan turn red and move to get up before he caught him. “Hey, I’m sorry, I won’t bring it up.”

Logan gave him a suspicious look, but laid back down none the less, before nodding his head.

“You damn well already know it, fucker.” Logan mumbled, letting Roman pull him close and onto his side away from him, Roman spooning up close.

“I do know, and I told.”

“You finish that sentence, and I will get up and leave and never do this again.” Logan said, before feeling his cheeks go red again.

“You want to do this again?” Roman asked, surprised.

“I mean… I wouldn’t object.” He mumbled.

Roman smiled softly, pulling a blanket over them before taking Logan’s glasses off and holding him tight.

“Then I won’t say it, even if it is true.” Roman said, pressing a kiss to a mumbling Logan’s neck, who still wiggled to get closer to him.

“Insufferable.” Logan grumbled, as Roman turned down the lights, soft starlight twinkling over them.

“And you love it.”


	4. Roman week Day 4 Royality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman week Day 4 Royality.  
> Warning: None.
> 
> Prompt: d. Roman can be really rough as he’s so strong, but he always treats Patton delicately. Patton is sick of it though and begs Roman to take him hard and ruthless, and after a while Roman obliges.

Patton felt himself flush as Roman turned Patton’s face to look at him, a questioning look on his face. He hadn’t meant to let out the noise he did, Roman’s kisses to the back of his neck always felt amazing. But this time instead of a moan or a happy sigh, this time what came out was an irritated huff.

“Patton, do you wish for me not to touch you?” Roman asked, taking a step to the side and holding his hands up.

Putting down the knitting project that he had been working on, Patton turned on the stool to look at Roman.

“No, I don’t mind, really.” He said, trying to smile but it felt forced even to him as Roman frowned. “Ro.”

“My dear, you can tell me no, you can always and I repeat always tell me you don’t want something.”

“That...” Patton trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. “That’s the problem, it’s not that I don’t want something, it’s that I do.”

“I don’t…. you mean about me being less delicate with you?” Roman asked.

“Exactly, I know that you’re worried about hurting me, but I can take it. I’m not going to break if you don’t treat me like I’m made of glass. I love when we make love, I really do, but there are sometimes I just want to Fu….dge.” Patton flushed as Roman cocked an eyebrow at his near curse word.

“My love, I’m sorry I haven’t been giving you what you desire.” Roman said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. “If you are fully and completely sure, I’ll give you what you wish. But you must promise to tell me if I’m hurting you in any way that you don’t like. Deal?”

“Deal.” Patton nodded with a smile, gasping as Roman pulled him into a kiss.

Sliding his hands down, Roman grasped over Patton’s ass, making him moan, wrapping his legs around Roman’s waist as he picked him up. Getting a better grasp on him, Roman sunk them out of the kitchen and into their room. Stepping up to the bed, Roman pulled back with a smirk, giving him a small kiss before tossing Patton to the middle.

Patton let out a small squeak as Roman climbed up between his legs and grabbed his wrists, before pinning him to the bed. Kissing him again, Roman ground their hips together, making Patton whine, pressing his hips up into his.

“Going to wreck you, my love, make you feel so good.” Roman purred, trailing his kisses to Patton’s neck.

The feel of his teeth against his skin made Patton squirm, pressing his hips harder into Roman’s. Starting with small nips before Roman sucked a section of his skin, leaving a mark, and Patton moaning his name.

“Feel good, my heart?” Roman asked, nipping Patton’s earlobe.

“S-so good.” Patton nodded, whimpering as Roman growled against his skin.

Pulling back, Roman made quick work of Patton’s shirt before moving his hands to the head board.

“Leave them there.” Roman said, running his fingers down Patton’s wrists and arms.

Kissing him again, Roman ran his hands over Patton’s chest, pinching his nipples making Patton arch into him. Nipping his bottom lip, Roman pulled back to sit on his legs, fingers still pluking at Patton’s nipples.

“Ro.” Patton whined, his hips bucking into the air as Roman trailed his nails down his chest to his pants line.

“Just lay back and relax, I know you want harder,” Roman punctuated the word by grabbing Patton’s clothed cock. “But I need to prep you first, I won’t hurt you that way.”

Patton huffed softly, but nodded as Roman got him undressed fully, spreading Patton’s legs wider. Pulling the lube from the nightstand, Roman coated his fingers before slipping one into Patton. The heart whined softly, cock bobbing against his stomach as Roman worked him open from one finger to three.

“Please, I’m ready, Roman please.” Patton panted.

Sliding his fingers out, Roman snapped his own clothes away before pulling Patton’s glasses off and putting them to the side.

“You can let go of the headboard now.” Roman said, watching the relief on Patton’s face.

Before he could try and reach for him, Roman grabbed around Patton’s thigh and flipped him onto his stomach. Patton barely had time to move before Roman was pulling him up by his hips, leaving his chest to the mattress. Grabbing the back of Patton’s neck, he held him that way, other hand guiding his cock to his hole.

“Breathe for me.” Roman said, before he was pressing in, making Patton keen.

Not really giving him a chance to adjust, Roman tapped his hips twice, smirking as Patton gave a shaky thumbs up. Pulling back to nearly the tip, Roman snapped his hips forward, pressing a moan from Patton. Getting into a rhythm, Roman’s hips snapping against his were echoing as Roman pressed him harder into the bed.

“This what you were asking for, my needy heart? You pretty skin turning red from just how hard I’m thrusting into you, making you let out such lovely noises.” Roman groaned, the hand not on Patton’s neck grasping his hip.

“Yes, oh yes, Roman. Need, please.”

“Oh I know what you need, what you want, but I think you can come just like this, don’t you?”

Patton whined, clutching at the sheets as Roman continued to fuck hard into him, assaulting his prostate with each one.

“Come on, my love, let me feel you come around me. You’re getting so tight, can barely thrust like I was, getting so close aren’t you?”

“Ro, please, can’t.” Patton sobbed, trying to push himself back, but Roman holding him tight.

“Yes you can, come on, it feels so good doesn’t it?”

Moans growing louder, Patton pushed his hips up a little, giving just enough to send him flying over the edge, covering the sheets under him. Roman came thrusts later, pressing hard against Patton’s hips. Pulling back slowly, Roman pulled Patton with him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist.

“Are you alright, my heart?” Roman asked, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder as Patton’s head rolled to Roman’s shoulder.

“Sssso good, thank you, Ro.” Patton had a sleepy smile of his face, lifting his hand to wrap around the back of Roman’s neck.

Pulling him into a kiss, Roman smiled and kissed him back, willing away the mess they had made. Moving Patton around, Roman laid them down face to face, holding Patton close as their kisses turned softer with each passing one.

“I love you, my prince.” Patton mumbled softly, letting out a yawn.

“I love you too, my heart. Now sleep, we’ll talk more when we wake.”

“Okie dokie.” Patton yawned again, snuggling up to Roman, already slipping under the veil of sleep.


	5. Roman week Day 5 Roceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman week Day 5 Roceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit.
> 
> Prompt: Deceit’s known to praise Roman, whether truthfully or not, but Roman likes it, in fact he gets off on it. When Deceit find out he can get Roman so hard so easy he doesn’t hesitate to praise him over and over as he gets him off.

Deceit let out a happy noise as Roman kissed him softly again, running his hands over his sides. When they had come back from the lovely dinner in Roman’s realm, date night, their suit jackets had been tossed to the side. Roman’s waist coat was long gone as well, though Deceit’s which was black with gold swirls still remained. Through layers of dress pants and underwear, the two were hard and pressed together, lips pressing together again and again.

“You’re so stunning.” Deceit gasped, as Roman pushed the collar of his dress shirt down to kiss at his neck.

“Sure.” Roman mumbled, nipping the skin, though his word made Deceit frown.

“You are.” He pressed again, pulling back to look Roman in the eyes.

The prince rolled his slightly, trying to press their lips together again only for Deceit to pull back, making Roman huff.

“Let me kiss you, please?” Roman asked, trying again only to get the same results, Deceit’s hands on his upper arms.

“Roman, you are amazingly gorgeous.”

“Dee, please, just kiss me.” Roman said, his shoulders slightly rigid.

Trying to keep the frown off his face, Deceit nodded, leaning in to kiss him again fingers moving to the buttons on his shirt. Roman kissed him back, letting him take off the shirt and get rid of the rest as well. Deceit grabbed Roman’s wrists when they tried to undo his own things, moving Roman over to the bed. Pushing him onto it, Roman slid up into place as Deceit climbed over him, sitting on his thighs.

“Dee.” Roman whined, as Deceit grabbed his wrists again, this time securing them to the headboard with the cuffs that were kept there for sexy times.

“Roman Sanders.” Deceit said, sitting back and running his hands over Roman’s sides, before snapping his fingers.

Roman went to question him only to find his lips sealed shut with Deceit’s magic, as the other rolled his sleeves up to his forearms.

“There are some things I know as total fact. The sky on our date was a lovely shade of blue, the ice cream for dessert was cold and creamy, the path we took walking home was surrounded by red rose bushes. And you, Roman Sanders, are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on.”

A soft noise came from Roman’s chest as he shook his head, trying to squirm only for Deceit’s hands to press his upper half back to the mattress.

“Your ideas are amazing, your voice is heavenly, your love makes my heart soar whenever you’re around. I love how you love me, Roman. That you do love me, how good your hands and body feel on mine. Your kisses are amazing and I can’t get enough.”

Roman’s hips jerked slightly, drawing Deceit’s attention to his cock which was now leaking slow drops of pre-come.

“Your eyes look like honey in the sun light, I could stare into them for hours.” Deceit smiled as he watched Roman’s cock throb at the compliment. “You are the best at what you do, no matter what you do. From acting, to singing, to creating, it is all stunning and no one can compare.”

A soft whimper fell from Roman as he tried to jerk his hips again, eyes pleading. Deceit snapped his fingers again, Roman’s mouth opening with a moan as Deceit trailed his hands up, fingers teasing his nipples.

“Please?” Roman begged, head falling back.

“Please what, my perfect prince?” Deceit asked, making Roman whine.

“Touch me, fuck me, something.”

“Touch your big cock? The one that feels so good pounding into me, whether my throat or my ass. Even feels good in my hand, as I stroke you to completion while you’re riding me. You make the best noises, turns me on so much.”

“Dee! Please, need to feel you touch me more, please.”

“Tell you what, I’ll let you come, after you tell me a truth.”

“Wha…. About what?”

“About yourself, Ro. Tell me a truth and I’ll touch you.”

Roman whined, biting his lip as Deceit’s thumbs kept their slow tease against his nipples, but Deceit didn’t move his hands.

“I’m pretty.” He blurted out, making Deceit cock an eyebrow at him.

“Do you think that’s true? Because if you didn’t remember, I know lies when I hear them.”

“Dee.”

“You know the rules, love.”

“I…. I love you. I love the way you look at me, like I am all those things you claim.”

“Because they are true, Roman. You are gorgeous, you are talented, you are my prince charming.”

A soft whimper left Roman’s lips at the look and words, biting his lip as his chest stuttered, tears welling in his eyes.

“I’m attractive.” Roman breathed out.

Deceit leaned over him, wrapping his hand around Roman’s cock as he held himself up with his arm pressing under Roman’s arm.

“You are.” Deceit smiled, as Roman moaned, his back arching, pressing him against Dee.

“I-I’m a good singer.”

“The best.”

“I’m your prince charming.” Roman gasped, his body tensing as he got close.

“I love you, for everything you are.” Deceit breathed, pressing their lips together.

Roman kissed him back as he started coming, hips pressing up into Deceit’s as he covered the others hand and his own stomach. Pulling back slowly, Deceit grabbed a few tissues and wiped his hand off before discarding his waist coat and shirt. Leaning up, he undid Roman’s wrists, rubbing the slight red marks softly.

“Are you alright?” Deceit asked, as Roman got his breath back.

“Y-yea, I’m alright.” Roman smiled softly, his eyes twinkling.

Grabbing a few more tissues, Deceit cleaned Roman up before leaning down for a kiss, only to gasp as Roman rolled them over.

“But now, it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

“You don’t have to.” Deceit said, hips jumping as Roman undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear out of the way.

“Now now, don’t start lying to me now.” Roman tsked with a smirk, before taking Deceit into his mouth.


	6. Roman week Day 6 Prinxciet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman week Day 6 Prinxciet.  
> Warnings: Deceit
> 
> Prompt: Roman finally gets Virgil all to himself for the first time in a week and immediately gets it on with him only to be interrupted by Deceit, who at least has the decency to look embarrassed. But Roman insists he stays and joins in or at least watches.

Roman waited until he heard Virgil call for him to come in, before opening the door and letting himself in.

“What’s up?” Virgil asked, as Roman pushed the door, though it didn’t fully latch.

“Just came to see what you were doing, I haven’t seen you much this week. Well, except for a few days ago, but I’m not sure that counts.”

“Oh, you mean an orgy on the living room floor doesn’t count as time together?” Virgil asked, snickering.

“Not exactly.” Roman chuckled, coming over as Virgil opened his arms.

Kneeling on the bed, Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and leaned him back, pressing their lips together. Virgil let out a content sigh as his arms came to rest around Roman’s shoulders, fingers playing in his hair. Roman only stopped kissing him long enough to get their legs situated, Roman straddling Virgil’s thighs.

Roman had been right, the two hadn’t gotten any real time alone for a week, give or take a few days. Sure for dinners and things they were close, and got to share a soft kiss or two, but hadn’t been able to fall into bed. And that was one thing about Roman, he liked to spend time with his loves just one on one, giving them his full attention. But since work called, and other times one of the others got to him first, it just hadn’t happened.

“Mmm missed you.” Roman breathed, hands slipping down to his hips, before sliding up his hoodie.

“Sap.” Virgil gasped, Roman’s hands sliding up further, thumbs finding his nipples.

“Admit it, you missed this.” Roman smirked, pinching the numbs under his fingers.

“Ro!” He gasped, squirming.

“Come on, be sweet to me?”

Virgil whined again, back arching as Roman ground into him, running his finger nails lightly over his skin.

“I missed you, ok? I missed this.” Virgil gasped as Roman snapped his fingers, his skin breaking out in goosebumps at the lack of clothes on them.

“Now was that so hard?” Roman asked, pressing their naked chests together, cocks now slotted together.

“I can feel it is.” Virgil snarked, but it didn’t hold as Roman pressed his lips to his neck, nipping the skin.

Reaching into the nightstand, Roman fumbled for the lube before handing it to Virgil who made a small noise, cock throbbing against Roman’s.

“Want to ride you, please?” Roman asked, kissing him again.

“You need to,” Virgil moaned softly, trying and failing a few times to move away from Roman’s lips. “Stop kissing me, so I can.”

“Virgil, I haven’t come to return your… oh.” Deceit’s voice washed over them.

The two pulled apart, Deceit’s flushed face catching their attention, looking sheepish at not knocking. Not that he ever did, but it was bound to happen, him walking in on something eventually.

“I’ll just not leave this here,” He held up a large book. “And won’t just.”

“Not even going to try and stay?” Virgil asked, the confusion also mirrored on Roman’s face.

“I would hate to join in, but Logan didn’t just get done with me, and I’m not incredibly sore.” Deceit said, getting two ‘ah’s’ from the bed.

“Would you object to staying and helping anyway?” Virgil asked, making Roman tilt his head at him. “Someone doesn’t want to stop kissing me long enough to get prepped.”

Roman let out a soft whine, a shiver rolling down his back as Deceit stepped closer to the bed, running a hand over his back.

“Oh, I would absolutely hate to help you. Any objections, Roman?”

“Please, please stretch me.”

Deceit smirked, leaning down and giving them both a kiss before taking the lube and moving between Virgil’s legs. Roman’s lips pressed back to Virgil’s as he heard the click, before the cool liquid dripped on his hole. Letting out a whimper, Roman kissed Virgil harder as Deceit’s fingers started working him open.

“Taking them so horribly.” Deceit mumbled, watching his two fingers slide easily in and out of Roman.

“More. Please.” Roman whimpered, shifting up a bit ready for Virgil’s cock when he was stretched.

Adding more lube to his fingers, Deceit eased a third into his hole, his free hand grasping Virgil’s cock. Virgil moaned as his cock was slowly stroked, Deceit running the head into the lube on Roman’s skin. Sliding his fingers out, Deceit wiped the excess on Virgil’s cock before helping Roman slide down.

“Fuck.” Roman cursed, as he slid to the base, Deceit’s hands holding his hips.

Roman rocked his hips up and down, pressing his face into Virgil’s neck as he moaned loudly. The click of the lube bottle caught his attention, for a moment worried that Deceit would try and stretch him more, until Virgil’s hips jumped.

“I won’t stop if you ask.” Deceit said, his finger circling and pressing against Virgil’s hole.

“Don’t stop, fuck, more.”

Deceit smirked as his finger pressed in, slowly rocking in and out as Roman continued to ride Virgil’s cock. Running his hand over Roman’s hip, he then slid his hand between them, wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Fuck, Dee, Virge.” Roman whimpered, moving between the two sensations.

“A-another, please.” Virgil moaned, spreading his legs as Deceit did so, pressing his fingers deeper.

Roman whined as Deceit’s hand moved faster, pressing his lips to Virgil’s again, moaning as he fell over the edge. The extra pressure and feel of Roman coming, plus Deceit’s fingers teasing over his prostate, send Virgil crashing over the edge.

Pulling his hands back slowly, Deceit moved into the bathroom to grab some washcloths before coming back. Helping clean them up slowly, Roman moved to the side of Virgil, spent and happy, resting his head against his chest.

“I won’t just.” Deceit said, jerking his thumb towards the door after getting rid of the cloths.

“No, please, you obviously didn’t get cuddles from Logan.” Roman said, patting the space next to Virgil.

Snapping his fingers, Deceit changed into his pj’s before climbing in next to Virgil, getting pulled into the cuddles as Roman pulled the blankets up.

“You don’t know Logan, snuggles are totally his strong point. He doesn’t try, but it still ends with him not being figity.” Deceit said, snuggling close.

“Very much, but you can get all the snuggles in now.” Roman said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Deceit smiled and kissed him back, before they both shared one with Virgil before snuggling in closer, drifting off into a peaceful nap.


	7. Roman week Day 7 DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman week Day 7 DLAMP  
> Warnings: Deceit
> 
> Prompt: Roman is very needy after spending a week with his cock locked up in a cage and denied an orgasm. The others figure he’s been so good for so long, so, they pick him out one by one and have their way with him until he’s come multiple times and is exhausted.

“Come on, that’s it, so good.” Patton praised, chest hitching as Roman rolled his hips again, taking his cock deeper again.

Roman keened softly, panting as he grasped at Patton’s hands, holding them to his hips as he moved. It had been a week, a long and frustrating week, with his cock in that wretched cage, keeping him from coming. The others had no problem using him during that week, ignoring his pleadings and whimpers, but never asking. That would have just extended his stay in the cage.

“You want me to touch you, wrap my hand around that pretty cock?”

“Please, please?” Roman nodded fast, moving his hands to rest on Patton’s chest.

“Such a good boy, earned this.”

Wrapping his hand around Roman, Patton moaned at how hard Roman was in his grasp, the way his cock twitched as he started moving his hand. Roman earned his stay in the cage, but he took his time with no complaints, well, at least in words.

“Come for me, Ro. You earned it.” Patton coo’d, Roman’s moans growing louder before he was spilling over Patton’s fingers.

Patton followed him over the edge, filling him as he pressed his hips up into the prince, moaning his name. Roman smiled happily, resting his head against Patton’s shoulder, his breath still coming out in pants. A shiver ran down Roman’s back as Patton’s cock slipped from him, come dripping down his balls. Though when he tried to move, Patton wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him in place.

“Uh uh uh, not just yet, my pretty prince.”

“Sir?” Roman asked.

“Isn’t this such a sight.” Virgil’s voice washed over them, making Roman jump a little, more come dripping out of him as he tensed.

“Hi there, love.” Patton smiled over Roman’s shoulder, as Virgil climbed on the bed.

“Filled our prince up so well, didn’t you?” Virgil asked, pressing two fingers into Roman, making him whine.

“Master.” Roman breathed, his cock twitching back to life as Virgil fingered him.

“Hand me the lube will ya, Pat?” Virgil asked.

Handing him the bottle, Roman wiggled his hips a bit as Virgil pushed his own pants down before lubing himself up. Pulling his fingers out, Virgil pulled Roman back a little, before sinking into him. Roman whined softly against Patton’s chest, as Virgil pulled back before sinking in again.

“Taking me so well, aren’t you, Ro? Wanted this for a week now, huh?” Virgil groaned, holding Roman’s hip with one hand, the other pressed to the middle of his back.

“Yes, Master. Missed you, missed all of your cocks so much.” Roman gasped, fingers clutching Patton as the other ran his fingers through his hair.

“And I’m sure if you ask your other loves, they will give you the attention you want too.” Patton purred to him, his free hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around his cock.

“Mhm, your mister really missed you riding him, coming just from that.” Virgil teased, making Roman jerk.

“Y-ea?”

“Mhmm, fuck, are you going to come again for us?”

Roman nodded his head the best he could, fingers tightening on Patton’s shoulders as he started coming, adding to the mess on his sir. Virgil cursed, letting out a loud moan as he started coming too, filling Roman more. Pulling out slowly, Virgil moved to fall on his side next to Patton, leaning in and giving them both a kiss.

“Why don’t you go find your mister, and don’t forget the lube.” Virgil said, smacking Roman’s ass lightly.

“Yes, Master.” Roman nodded, kissing them both again before climbing off the bed, letting out as soft whimper at the wetness sliding down his legs.

Picking up the lube Roman left the room, heading downstairs at Virgil’s suggestion, looking for his Mister. The two on the bed sliding under the blankets, Patton resting his head on Virgil’s chest. Heading into the living room, he smiled at the warm look on Deceit’s face when he saw him.

“You don’t look like you’ve had fun already.” He said, wrapping his hands around Roman’s hips when he got close enough.

“Yes, my Mister. But I want to ride you now.” Roman said, watching the shiver run through Deceit.

“I would hate that.” Deceit gasped, pressing a kiss to Roman’s stomach before leaning back in the chair, undoing and pushing his pants, and underwear, off.

Roman handed him the bottle of lube, which he took and got his cock slick, before setting the bottle to the side. Reaching around Roman, he rubbed the excess on his hole before pulling back and guiding Roman to his lap. Wrapping one arm around his waist, Deceit helped move Roman down onto his cock, both males groaning at the feeling.

“Don’t start riding me, my love.” Deceit moaned, holding Roman’s hips as the prince did as told.

“Missed you, so much, love this feeling.” Roman moaned, trying to ignore his shaky legs, as he moved.

“You’re not my good boy.” Deceit gasped, mouth hanging open slightly as Roman swirled and moved his hips, taking him deep.

“Mister, so good.” He whimpered, hands clenching hard at the back of the chair, cock twitching against Deceit’s stomach.

He was so close, feeling so good, yet couldn’t get fully hard, coming twice already, tears springing to his eyes.

“Shhh, don’t cry.” Deceit whispered, pulling Roman closer, tucking Roman’s head into his shoulder; his double speak melting away as his concern grew.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t come for you, how you want.”

“It’s ok, does my cock feel good?” Deceit asked, pressing kisses to the side of his head.

“So good, so so good.”

“Then just enjoy, my love, if you come for me, you come. If not, you’ll come another day. This is about you and feeling good, a reward for taking your punishment so good, not the start of another one.” Deceit soothed, Roman letting out another sob, but nodding none the less.

“Thank you, Mister. I-I still want you to come in me.” Roman shivered, feeling the jerk of Deceit’s hips at his words.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Deceit groaned, pressing kisses to Roman’s shoulder.

Holding Roman still, Deceit took over the thrusts, groaning at the soft whimpering moans Roman was making. Pressing his mouth against Roman’s neck, Deceit let out a long moan as he started coming, pressing harder up into him.

“So good for me.” Deceit breathed out, pulling Roman back to press a kiss to his lips.

Roman sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Deceit’s shoulders and letting him hold him until the others cock slipped out. Another shiver ran down Roman’s spine at the feeling, as he pulled away, Deceit smiling up at him as he yawned.

“Such a good boy, now why don’t you go up stairs and see you Professor and let him reward you, then you can sleep.”

“Yes, my Mister.” Roman nodded, kissing him once more before climbing off his lap and heading upstairs.

Logan was sitting at his desk when Roman knocked, telling him to come in, moving over to him when he was in the room. Soft kisses were placed on Roman’s lips as Logan lead him to bed, lying him down before getting himself undressed.

“You were good this week, so good for all of us.” Logan praised, grabbing his lube and making sure Roman was still stretched.

“Thank you, Professor.” Roman gasped, his cock jerking against his stomach as Logan’s fingers pressed against his prostate.

“Now I want you to keep being good, you can come once more tonight, right my prince?”

“I-I can try.” Roman whined.

His cock was slowly filling back up, as Logan slid his fingers out and possitioned himself between his legs. Pressing in slowly, Roman arched off the bed as Logan fully seated himself in him.

“And you’ll be good next time too won’t you? Won’t make us put you in a cage and leave you there, my prince?” Logan asked, pulling back slowly before thrusting in again, starting a slow rhythm.

“I’ll be good, the best.” Roman nodded, moaning softly as Logan leaned over him, pressing his legs up to his chest.

“That’s what I want to hear, so good.”

Logan slotted their lips together, kissing Roman deeply as his thrusts grew faster, each one rocking Roman slightly. Between them, Roman’s cock throbbed and leaked onto his stomach, each thrust against his prostate making it twitch.

“Touch yourself for me?” Logan asked, pulling back only to press kisses and nips to Roman’s neck.

Sliding his hand down to his cock, he jerked as he touched the sensitive flesh, working himself in fast movements. Logan’s mouth on his neck and the near constant thrusting to his prostate finally pushed him over the edge, making Roman moan loudly. It didn’t take long for Logan to follow him over the edge, filling the prince for the fourth time that day.

Letting Roman’s legs down slowly, Logan pulled back, running his hands over Roman’s hips as he pulled back and out. Climbing off the bed, Logan grabbed some wipes and cleaned Roman slowly, making sure to be gentle. Once the prince was clean, Logan climbed back into bed at Roman’s grabby hands.

“Do you want me to call the others?” Logan asked.

“I think Sir and Master, were already going to sleep.” Roman said, his eyes fighting to stay open.

“Ah, do you want your Mister too, then?”

Roman nodded, and Logan used the smart technology in his room to send a message to Deceit, who showed up a few moments later. Crawling on the other side of Roman, the two cuddled close to him, both giving him a few more kisses before they all fell asleep.


End file.
